


The Wedding

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Omorashi, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: He gave his father a shy smile before he went to go stand by Harley on the boys side.“This is pretty cool, but I can’t wait for the cake,” Peter said softly as he stood next to his brother.“Neither can I,” Harley said in the same tone, before quieting as the bridal music came on, as Pepper started walking down the aisle.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Trials and Desperation of Spider-Man [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally was writing a completely different story, but this one kept bothering me. it took me an hour and half to write it, its really cute so I hope ya’ll like it, I’m trying not to get too lax, but with all my free time I’ve just been enjoying Iron dad fluff reads and haven’t wanted to write anything. But without further adieu onto the story.
> 
> Peter is 8 here, I dont know where May is, but Don’t worry she’s alive.

Peter tugged on his tie nervously, as he waited for the wedding to start. The 8 year old couldn’t believe that this day was finally here, he was very excited but very nervous about something going wrong. He shook that thought away he peeked in the doorway where people were trying to find their seats.

He was glad that his Dad and Pepper had decided to have the private wedding first, so it was only their friends and families who were here. Peter had been thrilled as he had been allowed to invite his two best friends in the whole world, MJ and Ned. He was also excited because his big brother Harley was here, and he had finally met his little sister Abigail. He stepped back over to the snack table that Tony had specifically set up with his children in mind, as he knew how Peter’s metabolism could be.

The little boy was grabbed another juice box and a pastry before he went to sit on the steps. He was currently in the back of the church waiting for the wedding to start with the rest of the people who were in the wedding too. He could see his sister Abigail with her basket of flowers on another step as she had a pretty important job as well.

He didn’t see Harley but he knew his big brother was one of the groomsmen as Uncle Rhodey was the best man. Peter had been a little bit jealous that he wasn’t a groomsman until Pepper and his dad had let him know that he had the most important job of them all. He was in charge of the wedding rings, and he needed to keep them safe otherwise the wedding couldn’t happen.

Peter took his job very seriously, and he wouldn’t let anything ruin his father’s big day. He quickly drank the rest of his juice as he could hear some music starting up and see the bridesmaids lining up with their partners.

“Get ready Peter, you’re going to coming down before me and then Pepper will be after me,” Bucky told him as he got in line to stand with one of the bridesmaids. He was in the wedding as the girl’s original partner had fallen sick, and Bucky was glad. He wanted to make sure that Peter stayed safe. Though the ceremony was hush hush, and with a ton of security, he knew that not all the guests had stayed quiet.

“Kay, I’m ready,” Peter said seriously, as he grabbed the pillow and stood up properly. He kept the rings in his pocket because he thought putting them on the pillow as he walked was risky and he didn’t want to do that. He stood in line, as Abigail was going first, and he watched her go down, dropping flowers with a smile. He glanced at his watch, getting excited that his turn was coming up.

“Okay bug, all you,” Bucky prompted him.

Peter grinned before he started walking down the aisle, everything looked so pretty. He could see Uncle Rhodey and Happy and Harley and Dad waiting at the altar with the priest. He grinned and focused on not tripping, trying to ignore the stares as a lot of these people he didn’t even know.

He ignored the whispers as they seemed to be excited at finally seeing him in person as Tony kept him pretty sheltered all things considering. Peter blinked, as his thoughts were running away from him again, noticing in amusement and a little bit disbelief that he was already down the long aisle and had made it. He gave his father a shy smile before he went to go stand by Harley on the boys side.

“This is pretty cool, but I can’t wait for the cake,” Peter said softly as he stood next to his brother.

“Neither can I,” Harley said in the same tone, before quieting as the bridal music came on, as Pepper started walking down the aisle.

Peter watched as his soon to be mom, and wasn’t that exciting and scary all at the same time, walk down the aisle in her pretty dress. She looked so beautiful and he glanced at his father, to see what the man though and was shook as he could see the tears in the man’s eyes. He swallowed thickly, before he turned back to look at Pepper, happy to be apart of this, or at least at first.

He underestimated how long the actual ceremony was though, he was just glad that it wasn’t dry, or boring. He glanced over on the side to see how Abby was faring only to see that she was actually sitting in a chair, next to her mom and Pepper’s mom. He looked at her a bit jealously as she was eating something, while he was still standing up.

He shook that thought away as he had an important job after all. He turned to pay attention to the priest, a grimace overtaking his face as he registered the full feeling in his tummy. Oh no! Peter didn’t say anything because he was not trying to draw attention away from the most important people here, and also because what if he missed the part where he had to hand his father the rings?

He would be devastated, not to mention he didn’t even know if he could go to the bathroom in the middle of a wedding. His internal monologue wouldn’t shut up, as the last thing he wanted to do was stress about it. The little boy two stepped in place unconsciously, hoping his part was coming up soon.

“Be still,” Harley hissed out, when he was yet again bumped into.

“Sorry,” Peter mumbled out apologetically as he forced his feet to stop moving.

He put the pillow under his arm, grateful that he had the foresight of putting the rings in his pocket, as he put his hands on his waist his face a grimace. He whimpered unable to help himself, ignoring the vibrating watch on his wrist, as he knew he couldn’t do anything about his current situation right now.

“What is wrong with you?” Harley asked quietly, turning to look at his little brother in concern. He had told him to be still, but here they were again not ten minutes later and Peter was far from still.

“I need to go to the baffroom real bad,” Peter confessed softly, as he swiped at his crotch with one of his hands.

“Horrific timing little bro, the worst you’ve had by far,” Harley said with a frown, because there was nothing he could do. If he took him now, everyone would be looking at them. “You’ll be okay,” he promised him.

Peter didn’t reply because Harley wasn’t in his body and he knew darn well that the longer he stood here he was getting to be the furthest from okay. He put the pillow in front of his crotch and took that time to hold himself tightly. By the time he heard the Priest asking for the rings, the little boy was at his wits end. He quickly had the rings out of his pocket and onto the pillow before he got out of his position and hurried over to his dad.

“Hey kiddo, do you still have the rings?” Tony asked his son cheerfully as he saw him jogging over, knowing the little boy did. Though even if Peter had lost them, Rhodey had a spare set, not that Peter needed to know that unless it was strictly necessary

“Yup, right here,” Peter said as he hurriedly held the pillow out to his father with both his hands. The little boy crossed his legs and bent at the waist in his desperation, as he mentally willed his father to take the rings quickly.

“Underoos, are you okay?” Tony asked in concern as he caught sight of his child’s face, freezing as he recognized the bent at the waist position.

“Take the rings now Daddy, please,” Peter begged out, before let go of the pillow with one hand so he could grab himself tightly between his legs.

“Fuck,” Tony cursed lowly under his breath as he quickly took the rings from his desperate child. “We’re almost done honey, just hang tight okay,” he promised his son seriously, wanting to go and take him but knowing he couldn’t at this moment.

Pepper wasn’t blind she could see their little boy was in a bad way, but there was nothing she could do for him. She couldn’t even go to the bathroom by herself, let alone help him, and she felt for him, he looked to be in agony. “Okay, let’s wrap this up,” she said seriously.

“10 more minutes Underoos and then I’ll take you okay,” Tony promised his son as he gave him an apologetic look.

“It’s fine,” Peter said quickly, even as his eyes filled with tears because it was most certainly not fine. He was used to his dad taking him whenever it got too bad, and though he knew that Tony clearly couldn’t take him now he had been hoping that his father would anyway. He didn’t understand why that thought hurt, and could care less as his bladder was taking up every thought now.

Giving up all pretense he kept his hand in his crotch as he made his way back to his spot. He put the pillow on the ground and held himself with both of his hands, bouncing up and down in place desperately.

“Rhodey, my kid has to pee so bad,” Tony hissed out to his best friend who was right next to him. He knew Rhodey probably couldn’t move either. but he unlike Tony had communications on at least so he could get someone to help. He was stressing out over the fact that Peter needed him and he couldn’t help him.

“I’ll take care of it, focus on your vows,” Rhodey murmured back, before he turned to speak into into his communication device. “James where are you? Peter needs an escort to the bathroom,” he said softly.

“Can he wait? The ceremony should be over in 20 minutes if that,” Bucky said though he was already making his way around to the side of the church that they were at.

“By the time that happens, he’ll be wet, he cannot wait another 10 minutes,” Rhodey said truthfully.

“Okay, can you direct him to where I am, or should I come get him?” Bucky asked, from where he was position on the side door that Tony and Rhodey had both come in.

“You gotta come get him, he’s doing one hell of potty dance,” Rhodey murmured honestly.

“Okay, I’m coming right now,” Bucky said as he stepped out from the side door.

Peter could hear that Rhodey was talking to someone but he couldn’t focus on who he was, he couldn’t focus on anything other then not having a massive accident at his father wedding. He couldn’t even hear anything Harley was saying too him, and the older boy was literally in his ear.

“Bucky is coming to take you, just hold on just a little bit longer, don’t pee just yet,” Harley said trying to be comforting but he didn’t know how helpful he was being.

“I’m gonna haff an accident in front of everyone,” Peter whimpered frantically.

“No you aren’t bug, let’s go,” Bucky said as he bent down and carefully picked up Peter. By the time he had the child situated on his hip, they were already out of everyone’s line of site and he was rushing to the bathroom.

“It’s coming out, I gotta pee-pee!” Peter whimpered out before his voice broke off into a sob.

“I hear you bug,” Bucky said before sprinting the last few feet to the toilets. He pushed open the door with his free shoulder and headed into the big stall, already starting to undo the child’s dress pants, thankful that Tony knew his child and there was no belt on. He pulled down the child’s clothes and had him bottom side down on the toilet in one swift move, and not a second too soon.

Peter groaned softly as his forceful liquid poured out of him without his say so, holding onto the sides of the toilet as his body slumped down as he peed for a good long while.

Bucky blew out a breath of his own, taking that moment to make sure that everything was dry before he spoke in his communications device. “It was extremely close, but we made it,” he said quietly.

“Thanks James, I’ll let Tony know,” Rhodey said letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He was glad that mini crisis was averted, leaning forward to whisper back to his friend. “He made it,”

Tony let out a breath, a small laugh of relief before he leaned over to kiss the bride, like the Priest had told him too. After that little ordeal, he felt that they could only go up from here, and he was glad that Pepper was coming along for the ride.


End file.
